


This Feels Right and I'm Letting It

by bruises



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Insomnia, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon can't sleep so he goes to visit Kieren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Feels Right and I'm Letting It

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Keaton Henson's '10 AM, Gare Du Nord'.

There’s a knock at Kieren’s door that causes him to jump. The town has quietened down about PDS Suffers since the disappearance of Maxine Martin so Kieren ignores his parent’s rule of not opening the door during the middle of the night and gets up from the couch to see who it is.

Kieren doesn’t know if he’s surprised or not when he sees Simon standing on the other side of the door. With a smile, he opens the front door and pulls Simon on for a hug. Simon’s taken aback by the sudden kiss, even though they’ve kissed so many times before, he doesn’t think he’ll ever not be surprised by someone kissing him.

“Is everything okay?” Kieren asks, reaching down to rub his thumb against the back of Simon’s hand even though neither of them can feel it.

Simon looks down and sees Kieren’s comforting gesture and smiles. “I couldn’t sleep.”

Kieren smiles and tugs softly at Simon’s hand, taking him through to the living room before sitting down on the couch. Simon sits down next to him and puts his free hand into the pocket of his coat.

“What’re you watching?” Simon asks, not being able to decipher what’s playing on the television.

“I was watching the weather,” Kieren tells him, feeling a little embarrassed, “but that’s finished now. I think Dad picked up some films earlier today –do you want to see if there’s anything good?”

Simon thinks that Kieren watching the weather is cute, it makes him smile. “Sure, do you know where the discs are?”

Kieren points to the spot beside the television where about five DVD cases are stacked on top of one another. Simon gets up for a brief moment, grabs the discs from the spot, and sits next to Kieren. The two shift through the films, deciding on a documentary about space after about five minutes. Kieren gets up and puts the disc in because Simon tells him that he doesn’t want to break the DVD player by accident so Kieren has a chuckle on his short journey to and from the television.

Simon takes off his coat, unties his shoes and places them on the carpeted floor. When Kieren gets back he snuggles up to Simon, rests his head against Simon’s sweater-clad chest and tries to remember what a beating heart sounds like. Simon places one arm loosely around Kieren’s stomach and uses the other to card his fingertips through Kieren’s strawberry blond hair.

The documentary drags on and the narrator’s voice is beginning to sound like nails on a chalkboard and it’s starting to get on the nerves that Simon doesn’t have. Kieren is fast asleep in his lap, making little snoring sounds every so often and that alone causes a giant smile to break out on Simon’s face.

He reaches for the remote that’s placed on the arm of the couch and turns the film and television off, grateful for the silence that the lack of documentary provides. Simon’s starting to feel tired and he’s content with that –after all that was why he came here in the first place.

The soft sounds of Kieren’s half-snores fill the room. Simon closes his eyes and waits to fall asleep, letting the half-snores lull him to sleep. Simon falls asleep with Kieren in his arms, not worrying about the fact that Steve and Sue will find them asleep on the couch in the morning.

**-**

Kieren is still curled against Simon when they wake up, his head is still resting against Simon’s chest and his hand is still clutching onto the fabric of Simon’s sweater. Simon’s arm is still securely placed over Kieren’s waist, as if to protect him from the dangers of the world (even though Simon worries that he’ll never be able to do that).

There’s a blanket placed over the two of them –Simon and Kieren chuckle at that, knowing that Sue would have been the one to put that over them before she went to work. They can’t feel temperature so that only makes things funnier.  

Kieren presses his face further against Simon’s chest, wishing for more sleep because surprisingly, sleeping on the couch with Simon was far more comfortable than Kieren would have imagined.

“You’re going to have to come over more often, Simon,” Kieren tells him, his voice sounding tired and rough.

Simon smiles and presses a kiss to Kieren’s forehead. “I’m more than okay with that.”

The two of them stay on the couch for a little while longer. Kieren asks Simon for the remote and then flicks through the channels on the television, finding something that the two of them can watch while continuing to cuddle for the rest of the morning.

Kieren settles for daytime movie, given that it was almost midday when they’d woken up. They swap positions so that Simon is the one lying against Kieren. Kieren aimlessly runs circles over the exposed grey skin between where Simon’s sweater had ridden up and where his jeans start. Simon can’t feel it and they both know it, but for some reason it’s way more comforting than they expected.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
